Shattered Dreams
by Bored2Deth
Summary: Yugi is a humble glass maker but when his grandfather brings a specific person over for a visit will he shun his feelings or fall for the king of all egypt? AxY
1. An unexpected visit

Hello people this is my fourth story which was inspired by a story I was reading called Lion Heart by Moondalian. I hope you enjoy the story.

::DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANYTHING ELSE IN THIS STORY…mostly.

Chapter One

An Unexpected Visit

The Pharaoh Atem sighed as he walked through the dirt streets of the village. He was being led by one of his priests, Solomen, who wanted him to meet his grandson Yuugi. His grandson owned a small shop in the village that sold glass figures. The Pharaoh did not believe it though because the grandson was only seventeen summers old. He had seen the grandson once before when Solomen had been made a priest and was to raise Atem. Though that had been years ago….

_Flash Back_

_Atem waited impatiently with his father, the great Pharaoh Aknunkanon. His father was going to be leaving on an important trip to negotiate with some rebels in the east and needed someone to watch the prince. The person chosen was a friend of one of the priests and would soon be arriving at the harbor. Atem, being bored out of his mind looked around. There were shops, merchants, and a kid on a bench tossing an orange in the air to the beat of the music playing nearby. The boy looked a lot like himself, well their hair was alike at least. His was ebony at the base and crimson at the tips. He had golden bangs and large amethyst eyes that radiated pure innocence. The only thing missing was that unlike the prince the boy did not have blond streaks going through the ebony. The crimsoned eyed boy watched as a small group started to gather around the other boy, who didn't seem to notice. That was until the music stopped and he lost concentration dropping the orange on the ground. The music had stopped because the ferry had come in to the harbor and was letting people off. The amethyst eyed boy rushed over, more than likely looking for someone. He had apparently found them because he started to run towards an elderly man who greeted him happily. His father had too begun to walk over to the elder man so he had followed._

"_Hello dear sir. Are you by chance Solomen?" Atem was shocked. His father was being polite to a lowly peasant. The man turned away from the boy and bowed._

"_Yes I am Solomen. It is a pleasure to meet you my Pharaoh." He said. The Pharaoh nodded and looked down at the small amethyst eyed boy._

"_And may I ask who is this?" the boy who had previously been staring in awe quickly looked down._

"_My name is Yuugi your highness." He said his eyes never leaving the ground beneath him. The Pharaoh smiled and pushed the prince forward._

"_This is my son Atem. Atem meet Solomen, the one who will be looking after you while I'm gone." The prince nodded a hello and looked back at the amethyst eyed boy, Yuugi who returned the look with a confused gaze……………_

_End Flashback_

His chain of thought had been disrupted by one of the shop keepers shouts. He looked up and saw a white haired thief running down the street with an extremely ticked off shop keeper after him. The thief was running at top speed, but hadn't noticed that the shop keeper had a knife which was thrown at the thief and hid him square in the shoulder, making him scream out in pain and drop whatever he had stolen. The shop keeper picked up, what looked like a small wooden bow and went back into his shop.

Yuugi was sitting on the sand floor of his shop. He was going to have to go buy another knife since the one he had was now in the shoulder of some thief. He glanced around looking at all the statues he had made. No one bought them usually, but people did come in to look at them. At the moment he had three favorites, two angels a red one with short wings with red where they connected to the body holding a heart. The other was painted with blue with large bird like wings which were blue near the edges holding an ankh. He also had a black horse with wings which had seen when a book from a treasure ship had been raided. It had been floating in the Nile. The final four were a green angel with wings that stretched straight back holding a lime, a sand colored cat licking its paw with its eyes closed, a dark green snake that was coiled up ready to attack, and a black and brown hawk with its wings spread. He looked at them triumphantly knowing how much work he had put into making them. He lay down on the hot sand, Ra the god of the sun high in the sky was shining brightly in his face as he closed his eyes to try and relax from that day's excitement. He lie there completely relaxed although the hot sand hurt his back he stayed there, that is until he heard the chime he had attached to the front curtain go off. He had put it there so even if he was in the back room he could hear if a customer came in. He sighed and hopped up from the sand to go see who had come in.

"Umm sorry but we are not selling anything at the mome-"he stopped what he was saying when he saw who he was saying them to. His grandfather was standing there admiring the statues. He wasn't alone though he had someone with him, someone Yuugi thought he would never see again. The great Pharaoh who he had met several years earlier, the great Pharaoh Atem. Yuugi just stood there with his mouth gaping. He hadn't seen either since the day his grandfather had arrived at the harbor and they both looked way different. The Pharaoh was taller and looked far more menacing than he had looked years before and his grandfather just looked older and was wearing beautiful clothes. Eventually his grandfather noticed him staring and said

"You really need to work on not staring so much Yuugi." The only thing that escaped his lips was

"Grandpa……"

End of chapter

I hope you enjoyed it. Rate&review please and thank you


	2. Gift?

I am so, so, so, so, so sorry! I had a really hard time coming up with this chapter. So most of the next few chapters are going to be off an idea I got from gamekatt101. So if you're going to thank some one for the update, thank them.

Disclaimer (points to self) I. don't. Own. Yugioh.

Gift?

There was a moment before Yugi ran over to hug his grandfather.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" he said happily. "Is there something you need?"

"Yuugi, do I really need a reason to come see you?" Solomon said humbly.

"It's been seven summers, grandpa. If you didn't come see me then, why is it different now?" Yuugi said pointedly.

"Well, nothing gets past you, now does it?" Solomon said. Yuugi took a few steps away from his grandfather. This wasn't a reunion, this was a business meeting.

"Then what is it you need?" Yuugi asked. Solomon chuckled slightly.

"We don't need to talk about that this instant. You said it yourself, it's been seven summers." The elder man said. "For starters, who was the man you chased out of here awhile ago?" Yuugi chuckled nervously.

"That's been happening a lot lately. They always try to steal the same thing." He grumbled. His grandfather raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Yuugi was about answer when he heard a strong baritone voice answer behind him.

"This thing is my guess." Atem said. Yuugi whipped around to see the great Pharaoh holding his treasured box.

"Hey!" Yuugi shouted going towards the Pharaoh, who held his treasured box just out of reach.

"What's so important to you that you would approach someone as powerful as me to get it back?" Atem said smirking smugly. Yuugi blinked realizing how he was acting, and backed away quickly.

"Sorry Your Highness." Yuugi said. Atem just shrugged, and much to Yuugi's displeasure, opened the box.

"This," Atem said holding up a really long silver and gold chain "Is what the thieves were after?" he asked.

"That old thing? I'm surprised you still have that Yuugi." Solomon said from behind them.

"Of course I kept it. It's very important to me." Yuugi said.

"And what is it?" Atem asked.

"Do you remember the Thief King Sokoro?" Solomon asked. Atem nodded, remembering the once famous thief. "That is the Thief King's Chain. It belongs to only the most skilled thieves."

"So why do you have it?" Atem asked Yuugi.

"My father gave it to me before he died. It is all I have left of him." Yuugi replied.

"And it's going to get you killed one of these days." Solomon muttered. Atem blinked.

"You're the son of Thief King Sokoro?" Atem asked. Yuugi nodded. Atem just stared at him long and hard with his crimson eyes.

"There isn't much of a resemblance." He said. Yuugi pouted.

"Doesn't mean it's not true." He said. Atem shrugged and turned to Solomon.

"I'm heading back to the palace." With his parting words, he left the shop.

"Now then," Solomon said "Lets get down to business."

"What do you need made and when does it need to be done?" Yuugi recited. Solomon smiled.

"A gold, silver, and bronze crown. Within two weeks." Solomon.

"Can you bring the glass? I don't have those colors." Yuugi said. Solomon nodded.

"I can have them delivered tomorrow. Now, can you get the job done?" Solomon asked.

"Of course. I've been doing this for six summers now." Yuugi said pointedly.

"Good. I'll see you in two weeks." Solomon said before leaving. Yuugi sighed and went back to the back room. It was going to be a long two weeks.

As promised, the colored glass required for the crown were brought the nest day, along with a bunch of knifes.

"For protection." It said on a papyrus that came with the load, along with how large the crown should be and how the colors would go. The soldiers who delivered the load left and Yugi went to work.

(A/N Yeah……I don't how they make glass statues so we're just going to skip that little detail)

Yuugi finished adding the last touches to the crown. The entire crown was a golden color other than the few bronze and silver pieces that went around like small jewels. Yuugi was very proud of himself; he had finished it a day before it was supposed to be. He heard the chime up front go off, which it was a little late for. Ra had set hours ago. He grabbed one of his knifes, and went out.

Thankfully it was just a soldier with a message for him from his grandfather. He read through it.

_Yuugi,_

_As you know the crown is due to be done tomorrow, please bring it to the palace along with this papyrus to be allowed in. Go to the Pharaoh's chamber and I will be waiting there. Come when Ra is in the middle of the sky_ (noon) _and no sooner._

_Solomon_

And yet he couldn't write before this. Yuugi just wondered whether or not he would be allowed into the Pharaoh's chamber, especially because it was the Autumn Equinox (1) tomorrow. He pushed the thought aside. His grandfather wouldn't put him danger purposely. At least he hoped not. He sighed and put the crown into a crate, which was heavily padded with silk and other fabrics, and went to sleep.

Yuugi woke to find large crimson eyes staring at him. He blinked.

"You're awake." Atem said. Yuugi sat up immediately and looked up at the sky. Ra wasn't even close to the middle of the sky.

"Is something wrong?" he asked confused.

"No, but your grandfather mentioned that you weren't the best at waking up in the morning. We couldn't have you being late, now could we?" The Pharaoh asked.

"No…….but that doesn't explain why you're here." Yuugi said.

"I needed to get out of the palace for awhile. Despite how I look, I'm not an adult." Atem said. Yuugi shrugged.

"Alright……then why are you _still_ here? I'm awake aren't I?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, but for you making the crown, I thought you deserved to go to the feast." Atem explained. Yuugi's heart skipped a beat.

"Are you being serious?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes," Atem said "It's not that hard to believe is it?" the Equinox was celebrated in two ways, the commoners, like Yuugi, Would have a party in the main square until Thoth (2) reached the middle of the night sky, the people who lived in the palace, like Atem and his Grandfather, would have a grand feast and ball (A/N did they call it that? I don't know….). the difference was too great to compare. Yuugi just nodded his head. Atem chuckled.

"Well then, come along. I'll have a few soldiers carry the crate." Atem said. Yuugi nodded and rushed into the back room. He came out and put something into his tunic.

"I don't want it to be stolen while I'm gone." He explained. Atem nodded knowing it was the gold and silver chain Yuugi treasured and turned to leave. He stopped before he left though and eyed Yugi.

"We're going to have to get you some different clothes. You won't be going to the feast in that." Atem said. Yuugi's face went a little pink before he followed Atem out of his shop.

End Chapter

I don't like this chapter much. Oh well. Next chapter is the ball and feast. It will be so much fun to write. Once again, sorry for updating extremely late!

B2D

(1) an equinox adds 12 hours onto the day basically.

(2)Thoth is the Egyptian god of the moon, although I'm not sure that's actually what they called the moon back then.

P.S. The gold and silver chain is acually mine. The stupid thing is taller than me too!


	3. The Party

(Major edits made by gamekatt101) 

Disclaimer last 2 chapters

As Yuugi and Atem walked through the crowded streets, people were either staring in curiosity or whispering and pointing to the strange sight. A few were even glaring jealously at Yugi, though most being women who were obsessed with the Pharaohs good looks. Yugi had never seen the palace up close before. It was larger up close. It was made of a brown stone, much like the surrounding pyramids. There were torches at many of the entrances. None of theses were the ones Atem lead him through. He was led to a concealed passage in a nearby shop. Upon exiting, they were met by a young girl.

"Yuugi this is Shaki." Atem said indicating a black haired girl who had apparently been waiting for them. "She will get you ready for the feast." She bowed respectively to Atem before motioning Yuugi to follow her down a side hall way and into a small room.

"The Pharaoh will want you looking your best for tonight." She said, arms motioning to where a tub filled with warm water was waiting.

Once Yuugi was cleaned up, Shaki led him into another room further down the hall. This one was filled with many large cabinets.

"Choose whatever you would wish to wear." She said, opening one of the cabinets and letting Yuugi rummage through the clothes inside.

It took Yuugi some time to decide, but eventually he picked out a tan tunic that had a large amethyst collar going around it and a pair of leather sandals.

Yuugi looked at Shaki for a moment before she realized what he wanted her to do. She left the room as he got dressed and when she came back she had two girls with her. One was short and had black hair and the other had brown hair and was a bit taller than Shaki. Judging by their simple linen dresses, Yuugi assumed they were palace servants, although the shorter one didn't look of Egyptian origin.

"This is Teana and Abia. They will be fixing you're hair." Shaki explained before leaving the room. The two walked over eyeing Yuugi's hair.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Teana asked.

"You bet." Abia replied. So with brushes in hand, they went to work on Yuugi's forest of hair. When they were done, Yuugi didn't even recognize himself. His hair was in a perfect star shape and every hair was in its place.

"If I didn't know any better," Abia said "I'd say you were the Pharaohs twin."

"Now we just need some kind of hair accessory and we'll be done." Teana said. Yuugi hesitantly held up his treasured box.

"Would this work?" he asked. The girls opened up the box and pulled the chain out. Teana eyed it for a moment but quickly went back to looking at Yuugi.

"This will work perfectly!" Abia squealed. They quickly went to work on finding a way to put it in Yuugi's hair.

Atem walked in just as they were putting the finishing touches on Yuugi's hair.

"He looks lovely." Atem commented. The girls hadn't realized he walked in and quickly bowed their apology.

"We're glad you like it Your Highness." They said in unison.

"You may go." He said. The girls bowed respectively once again and left the room. Atem eyed Yugi for a moment.

"You really do look beautiful." He said. Yuugi's face went a light shade of pink before he answered

"T-thank you Your Highness." Yugi said.

"It's not a problem. And please, call me Atem." Atem said politely.

"A-alright Your Highness--I mean Atem." Yuugi stuttered. Atem chuckled.

"Come, the feast will be starting soon." Atem said. Yuugi nodded and followed Atem out the door.

Yuugi was surprised at how well Atem knew his way around the palace. If it were him, he would be lost by now. The went down a hallway and were met by a very large door. Yuugi was not ready for what was behind it.

There were beautiful potted plants by every column and there was a brilliant golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The table was made of stone and had beautifully crafted glass plates and cups filled with wine.

"Everything is to your liking I take it?" Atem asked, snapping Yuugi out of his trance.

"Yes, its one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen." Yuugi said breathlessly. Atem smiled and led him into the room. There were many priests and warriors at this feast, all giving them strange glances as they past. Atem sat at the head of the table, and his grandfather was sitting to the right of him. Yuugi had a reserved seat to the left, despite a very unhappy priestess.

Atem stood up and caught everyone's attention.

"I would like to welcome you all to the Equinox feast. Let us eat our fill to honor the gods for elongating their stay in our world. For the gods!"

"For the gods!" many people around the table shouted. Atem sat down and the feast began. Yuugi was once again surprised at the differences of how they celebrated. Usually he would just sit in his shop and stare out at the night sky nibbling some bread. Now, there were servants coming in and out of the room every few minutes carrying foods Yuugi could never hope to even pronounce.

"Are you going to eat or just stare at your food?" He heard Atem ask. He quickly apologized and began eating. The food tasted better than anything he had ever eaten before. He was used to hard bread and cold soups, now he had soft bread and soup that warmed his entire body. He wasn't old enough to appreciate the taste of wine yet, so he asked one of the servants for water.

"Is everything to your liking?" he heard Atem ask.

"Yes." Yuugi said happily. "No offense but why does my opinion matter?"

"You worked hard on the crown. You deserve to enjoy yourself for awhile. Is that so wrong?" The Pharaoh asked.

"I guess not……" was all Yuugi could think of as a reply. Atem once again smiled and stood up again.

"Once you are finished eating you may go into the ball room." He said indicating the other large door in the room. Many people stood up and went inside, including his grandfather, until there was only a few of them left in the dining hall. Atem was too, finished eating, but he didn't get up. Yuugi didn't comment he just quickly finished eating. Only when he was finished, did Atem stand. He held his hand out to Yuugi.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Yuugi nodded and took Atem's hand.

The ball room was beautiful.

There were more columns, but this time had ivy wrapping around them. The dance floor was marble and there was a balcony behind the playing band. There was also more food and wine on tables stationed around the room.

"Your grandfather is right." Atem said "You do stare too much." Yuugi sent a sort of mocking glare at the Pharaoh, who chuckled as they walked in.

"Let's go out onto the balcony." Atem suggested.

"Alright." Yuugi said following Atem through the dance hall, trying to ignore the many glares and whispers that followed them around the room.

As they exited the ballroom, they could still faintly here the music the band was playing. Thoth was right over head, outshining any stars that were present. Below, the city was alight with bright lights and music. It was a beautiful sight.

"Would you like to dance?" Atem asked, slightly startling Yuugi.

"Dance?" he repeated.

"Yes, would you like to dance?" Atem repeated. Not knowing exactly how to answer, he let Atem take his hand and put the other around his waist, while Yuugi put his hand on Atem's shoulder. Just as they started dancing, the music changed to a slower beat.

"You are a very good dancer." Yuugi commented as they glided across the balcony.

"As are you." Atem said. Yuugi's face went slightly pink, but he didn't answer.

Atem suddenly stopped, earning a confused look from Yuugi. Atem stared right into Yuugi's eyes as he started leaning forward. His nose was inches from Yuugi's.

"A-Atem?" Yuugi asked. Atem suddenly stopped, not because of Yuugi's startled expression, but the music had suddenly stopped. He backed away from Yuugi and went inside, a confused Yuugi not following too far behind.

Atem didn't come in a minute too late, as a few of the guests threw off their tunics, revealing them too be shirtless and wearing brown worn capes. Another, with white hair, jumped down onto the main table. He mockingly bowed to Atem.

"Greetings your so called Royal Highness." Smirked he white haired thief, eyeing the stunned and silent crowd around him happily. "Enjoying the party?"

"I was," Atem said, looking back at Yuugi, but turning a fiery glare towards the thief. "Then **you **showed up."

"Oh, no need to be so rude I'll only be a minute and then you can go back to doing whatever you were doing to that poor boy." The white haired thief said shrugging nonchalantly.

"So then, what are you here for?" Atem asked, ignoring the comment about Yuugi. The thief smiled and pointed to Yuugi.

"Why, I thought that would be obvious." the thief said. "I've come for the Thief King Sokoro's chain." The silence of the room was broke by murmuring on whether or not the word of a thief could be trusted, but was quickly quieted by the white haired thief's lackeys. Atem heard Yuugi whimper slightly from behind him.

"How can you be so sure its here?" Atem asked. The thief shrugged again, wincing slightly from the motion.

"I have my ways." He said. Atem glared at him.

"Soon, you won't have anything." The Pharaoh said, snapping his fingers. Almost immediately after, a barrage of soldiers rushed in, taking most of the thieves by surprise. The white haired one tensed as soldiers surrounded the table.

"You wont be catching me that easily." He said, throwing down a concealed smoke bomb. The entire table was covered in a white fog, when it lifted there was only a note left. A soldier picked it up and handed it to Atem, as the rest directed the other guests from the room. Soon it was only him and Yuugi.

_To the Pharaoh and the brat with the chain,_

_Don't think you've seen the last of me. I will be back, and next time, the chain will be mine. Next time, you wont have the Ra damned Pharaoh to protect you._

_The Thief King Bakura_

"Atem?" Yuugi asked. Atem looked down at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, for now at least." Yuugi answered. Atem frowned, knowing what he meant. It as obvious this thief wanted Yuugi's chain, and wouldn't stop until he got it.

"Yuugi," Atem said.

"Yes Atem?" Yuugi asked.

"You aren't safe _for _now." Atem said, getting a confused look from Yuugi. "You will be safe always."

"How do you figure?" Yuugi asked. Atem looked down at him smiling.

" Because, Yuugi, from now on…" he said "You will be staying here at the palace."

End Chapter.

Really big thanks to gamekatt101 for going through and editing the story! It wouldn't have been near as good if you hadn't gone through it. Thank you.

Please review!


	4. Notice

Dear All of my readers,

For one, this is going to be posted in all of my ongoing stories, so if you're reading more then one of them and see Chapter Updates, delete them because its only this.

Now then, I am very sorry I haven't been updating, I truly, truly am. But with school and many other things taking up my time, I haven't had a chance. But now that I do, I've gotten a lot of story ideas that don't have to do with anime and I didn't want to try to put them in it, so for a short while I work on this story, I'm putting my other stories on hiatus. But I do promise they will be updated again, when I reach at least chapter 10 of the story I'm working on. They will be updated by publish date, so if you're reading one of my older stories you ay have to wait awhile.

Again, my greatest apologies to you all, I'm sorry for being a lousy author.

Bored2Deth

P.S. If anyone's interested in reading my new story (which is a lot to ask of you all I'm sure) in search type in "The Seven Jewels", it's under games in the Gaia section.


End file.
